


It Takes Three To Tango

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: Alfred is a jealous boyfriend and this results in a competition between him and France for Arthur's attentions.





	

Alfred had always been the jealous type. He was greedy and possessive and downright childish when it came to what was his. And if Alfred knew one thing, it was that Arthur was his. The American had loved the Englishman for as long as he could remember, centuries upon centuries, and when Arthur had finally returned the feeling, Alfred promised he would never let the man go ever again. He couldn’t help that he was jealous, greedy, possessive; he loved Arthur way too much. So when Francis placed an arm over Arthur’s shoulders at a world meeting, Alfred was bound to lose it. 

Of course, Germany had made Alfred sit next to Ivan. Ludwig was never fun, and apparently, since the “snogging incident of ‘95,” Alfred couldn’t be trusted to sit next to Arthur without disturbing a world meeting. That was all good and dandy to Arthur, but to Alfred, it was hell. This meant Arthur sat next to Francis. Alfred didn’t have any problems with the romantic nation. In fact, they were actually good friends! Alfred knew the Frenchman would certainly never make a move on Arthur, but, well… The man was flirtatious-- he couldn’t help it-- Alfred knew that. But it wasn’t fun to watch Francis put an arm around his boyfriend or whisper in his ear or play with his hair. Those were things only Alfred was allowed to do! Germany knew what was up! And all the poor American could do was watch as Francis flirted with Arthur, wishing it was him instead.

This particular day, Alfred had enough. The meeting had been a long one, and after four hours of watching Francis brush hands with Arthur, make him laugh, blush, and scowl, Alfred was seething. So, he got Francis alone during lunch break.

“Bonjour, America, comment ça va? I’m--”

“Stop hitting on Arthur.”

“Oh, is someone a little jealous?”

“I’m not jealous, but I don’t like watching you all over my boyfriend.”

“Well, it is not my fault if he can’t resist my charms. You are as romantic as a block of wood! How dull… Angleterre must be so miserable.”

Alfred glared.

“Shut up! He’s not miserable! And I am romantic!” 

“Oh, then why does he smile at me so?”

“Pity.”

“The only thing pitiful here is your relationship.”  
Arthur appeared from the meeting room, unaware of the brawl on his behalf. Alfred immediately flocked to him, followed by Francis. 

“Babe! I missed you so much--”

“Non, I missed you more, Angleterre,” Francis interrupted, “Not a star in the sky could shine as bright as your smile. I longed for it so!”

Arthur looked at both of them. Eyebrows scrunched in frustration, he sighed. 

“W-Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about you! As your lover, I… I kept thinking about… last night and I got so lonely,” Alfred smirked, glaring at France as he talked to England, “I kept hearing you cry out my name… Are you still sore, baby?”

Arthur turned a bright red. Francis looked green with envy.

“A-Alfred, you bloody moron! S-Shut your mouth!”

Francis took the opportunity to grab Arthur in an embrace.

“Oh, mon petit, let me tend to your wounds!”

Alfred snatched England away, pressing the Englishman against his chest.

“I’ll make you some tea, sweetheart.”

“He’d rather have un latte au caramel!”

“Arthur, darling, let’s go see your favorite movie!”

“Non, stay in bed with moi!”

“I know you like chocolate!”

“Non--”

“THAT”S IT! SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU!” Arthur erupted, “I am not a damn toy! I am a living thing! Stop fighting over me!”

“Babe, I--”

“Mon cher--”

“So help me, if you continue to argue, I will castrate you both! Now, Alfred, come along, we’re going home. Stop whining for my attention. Francis, I am in a relationship with Alfred. He is plenty romantic and you are not sweeping me away anytime soon. You are a cheese monkey and have the sexual appeal of a log. Now, farewell.”

Alfred was drug home by an angry Brit, and spent the rest of the day in the dog house until he kissed up to Arthur enough to sleep in their bedroom.

“Babe, c’mon, you know I get jealous! I couldn’t help it!”

“Yes, yes,” Arthur sighed, “C’mere, love. I forgive you.”

“Really?! Babe, thanks!”

Alfred happily snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek.

“Ya know,” He said, “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t caused the “snogging incident of ‘95…”’

“Go to sleep.”


End file.
